Comfort
by XxBandGeekxX
Summary: Martins going through a rough time...then goes missing. I suck at summarys. this is my 1st fic so please read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 The Call

Comfort (Part 1)  
  
Martin sat at his desk with his head in his hands. It was Friday afternoon, but it felt like he had been at the office for days. It was a slow day and everyone was catching up on paperwork.  
Just then, his cell phone rang. He glanced at his caller ID and groaned when he recognized the number.  
"Hey Dad."  
"Martin....I uh...Well, I have some bad news." He paused, clearly uncomfortable. "Your aunt died."  
"What?!" Martin's eyes went wide. He saw Vivian and Samantha glance at him, and he quickly went outside, wanting privacy.  
  
Vivian and Sam had been working together nearby. They looked up, startled, when they hear Martin. Sam threw Vivian a worried look. Vivian watched Martin pacing back and forth outside, then turned to Sam and shrugged.  
  
Martin hung up his phone and stood looking down at the street belows. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe it. His father just called him to tell him his aunt died a week ago, and the funeral was tomorrow. It was too much to absorb. He went back inside, figuring it was best to keep working and try to forget for now.  
  
Sam heard Martin come back in and looked up. He looked lost. He flopped into his chair and sighed. She stood up and went over to him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, staring at the desk and avoiding her eyes.  
Sam shrugged and went back to her desk.

This is my first fanfic...so if it's terrible...i want to know. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 The Day After

"Forget. I just want to forget everything," thought Martin. He was sitting on his couch drinking. There were already a few empty bottles around him, and plenty more waiting to be finished. It felt like his heart was torn in two. "I wanna forget that my aunt died a week ago." He took a huge gulp of beer. "I want to forget that my dad conveniently forgot to tell me until a day before the funeral." Half the bottle was gone. "Forget that he's a complete jerk. Just wanna forget" He had finished the bottle, tossed on the floor with the others, and grabbed another. Just then, the phone rang. Martin stared at it, willing the caller to just hang up. No such luck. The ringing was giving him a headache. He groaned, and picked up the phone jus before the answering machine picked up.  
"Yeah?" he mumbled, rubbing his head.  
"Martin? Hey, where were you yesterday?" said Sam. "I tried calling you about 10 times but I just got your answering machine, and your cell phone was off." Martin glanced at the machine. The number 11 was flashing on the screen.  
"I uh….had some stuff to do. I was away all day."  
"Where? You never said you were going anywhere," she said.  
"Since when did I have to tell you where I'm gonna be all the time?" Martin winced. That came out sounding harsher than he had intended. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm a little stressed out right now." Sam paused.  
"Have you been drinking?" she asked suspiciously. Just then, Martin heard knocking from her end of the phone. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Jack said he was coming by later. He wanted to talk about something. I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah, okay. Bye." Martin hung up, feeling like his heart had just splintered into a million pieces.. He sighed and grabbed the opened bottle. 


	3. Chapter 3 Jack

Sam hung up the phone and opened the door.  
  
"Hey," said Jack.  
  
"Come in." Sam led him into the living room and sat on the couch. Jack sat perched on the edge of his chair across from her. He wrung his hands nervously.  
  
"Look, I uh...thought I'd let you know before I tell the team...My wife wants a divorce."  
  
"So you're staying?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd let you know first. And, well....I wanted to make sure you knew..." he paused.  
  
"That it's still over?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah....I'm trying to get custody of the kids and its best if no one sees us together a lot and gets suspicous."  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Sam was relieved. She had been afraid would want to get together again.  
  
Jack smiled and relaxed a bit. "Good." They both paused, unsure of what to say. Jack cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. "Well, its getting late. I should probably go." Sam stood up and walked to the door with him.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged, giving her a sad smile. "Hopefully." Sam nodded and shut the door. She sat back down on the couch, lost in thought.  
  
"It must have been terrible to have something like that sprung on you," she mumbled softly.  
  
Meanwhile, Martin was passed out on the couch, a bottle in his outstreched hand. 


	4. Chapter 4 Work

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Martin rolled over and sat up. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the morning sun that was shining in his eyes.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
The alarm was giving him a headache. He got up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Eventually, he stumbled into his bedroom and turned off the alarm. He looked at the bed, temtped to just lay down and try to fall back asleep, but he forced himself to walk to the bathroom.  
  
"Aw shit," he said, looking at his reflection. "Not doing that again." His hair was sticking up in different places and his eyes where bloodshot . He splashed cold water on his face, trying to wake up. Then he swallowed a couple asprins and looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it more presentable. It didn't do much, so he shrugged to himself and left the bathroom in search of something to wear. After figuring out all the buttons on his shirt, he grabbed a tie, hoping it didn't look to horrible with the shirt he chose. It took him about five minutes to figure out the tie, but he managed it eventually. He grabbed his wallet and car keys and left.  
  
Everyone looked at Martin when he came in. He was only five minutes late, but for him, that was unusual.  
  
"So what have we got?" asked Martin.  
  
"Gary Anderson, 22, went missing yesterday. His girlfriend Sandy called it in. Danny, you and Samantha check out the house and talk to Sandy. Martin, look up his phone and credit card records. Check the girlfriend's while you're at it." said Vivian. Martin nodded, relieved that he didn't have to be out.  
  
Danny and Sam got up to leave. "Oh, one last thing, " called Vivian. " Jack's not transfering to Chicago....last minute decision. I'll be seeing if we can have him back."  
  
Danny and Martin looked up, surpised. "Why?" asked Danny.  
  
Vivian shrugged. "He didn't say. He'll tell us when he's ready." Danny nodded, then glanced at Sam. She didn't seem shaken by the news. Moving his gaze over though, he saw that Martin looked a bit shocked. He laughed to himself. "This could get interesting," he thought.  
  
Martin yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had only been working a few hours, but he was already exhausted. He saw Vivian walk by with Jack. His stomach twisted as he thought of Jack and Sam. "Stop jumping to conclusions," he told himself. "You don't know why Jack's back or what he wanted to talk to Sam about." He sighed, then turned around.  
  
"Viv!" he called. She said a few more words to Jack, then came over to talk to Martin.  
  
"Good news," she said, smiling. "Jack will be coming back tomorrow."  
  
"You're still supervisor though?" questioned Martin.  
  
"Yeah. He said he didn't want to take that away from me..." She paused. "Find anything?"  
  
"Oh." Martin had completly forgotten his original reason for calling for her. "Gary's been calling the same number at least three times a day, sometimes more. The calls usually last about 30 minutes."  
  
"You're thinking an affair?" Martin nodded.  
  
"Definatly a possibility....especially since he's calling Sandy's sister, Heather."  
  
Just then, Sam and Danny came in. Vivian went off to talk with them. Martin stood up and stretched. He then went to sit down.  
  
"Hey." Martin turned around to see Sam standing by him. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Martin looked at her. "I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, you seem kinda out of it today..." she paused, smiling. "...and your shirt buttons are buttoned wrong. Martin looked, and sure enough, he had skipped a button. He sighed and began to redo the buttons. That in itself was a chore for him in his current state of mind. When he realized he'd have to undo his tie to finish the buttons, he felt like screaming. All that time spent trying to tie it, and now he had to do it again. His fingers fumbled and he was about to give up when Sam took pity on him. "Oh hell, I'll do it," she said, shaking her head. Martin stood there, feeling stuipd, as she re-tied his tie.  
  
Danny was standing next to Vivian watching Sam fix Martin's tie. He grinned, then looked at Vivian and said "She oughta just reach up and kiss him. I'm sure he'd respond." She smiled, then went up to Martin.  
  
"Martin, I think you should go home. I don't know what you did this weekend, but you're obviously not going to accomplish much today. Go home, get some sleep, and I'll see if Jack can come in."  
  
Martin opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. He nodded, gathered up his stuff, and left.  
  
When Martin got home, the first thing he did was grab more asprin for his head. Then he changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt, and flopped on the couch. He turned on the TV, closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5 Gone

Martin and Danny had been sitting in the car for over an hour, watching a suspect's apartment. Danny sighed. "Nothing is going to happen." Martin just shrugged. He was glad they were just sitting there. It didn't require him to exert much energy. Even though he wasn't drinking, he didn't sleep well at all. "Well aren't you talkative today," complained Danny.  
  
Martin shrugged again. "Well, sooner or later, he's gonna come outside. Complaining isn't going to make him come out any faster. " Danny just shook his head and looked back out the window.  
  
He gave it five more minutes, then handed the keys to Martin. "I'm going to the bathroom. Call me if he comes out." Martin nodded, and Danny got out and walked up the street. Martin leaned his head back and sighed, looking around. He wanted to just close his eyes and go to sleep, but everytime he did, he'd see his aunt's face smiling at him. He would think about how he never got to say goodbye. He never even saw her the week before she died. He dreaded going to sleep, but his body said otherwise. He shook his head, trying to clear it and wake up. He had been staring at the same place for ages. "Danny had a point," he thought. "I can't wait to get out of here."  
  
Sam was near the phone when it rang.  
  
"Missing Person's Unit."  
  
"Hi. Can I speak to Martin Fitzgerald?" asked a woman.  
  
Sam thought her voice sounded familar. She glanced around. "I'm sorry, he's out right now. I can leave a message for him, or you could try his cell phone if its urgent."  
  
"I tried his cell already...he turned it off."  
  
Sam frowned. "That's weird."  
  
"Yeah. I just wanted to see how he was holding up. Don't tell him anyone called."  
  
"How he's holding up?" asked Sam. "Has something happened?"  
  
"He didn't tell anyone?" asked the woman. She sighed. "Figures. My mom, his aunt, died this past week."  
  
Sam now realized where she had heard that voice. She gasped. "Jamie, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"How did you.."  
  
"I helped Martin out when she went missing last month." Sam explained.  
  
"Oh...Samantha, right? Well at her funeral Saturday, he seemed like a zombie. He just stood there with a blank look in his eyes. He hardly spoke to any of us."  
  
"He seemed fine all last week, but this Monday he had to leave early. We figured he was out drinking at a party or something, but..." she paused. "Well, he seemed okay after that...a little tired....but nothing serious."  
  
"Okay, well, keep an eye on him for me please," said Jamie.  
  
"Sure," said Sam.  
  
"I've got to go. Let me know when get gets back."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Danny walked along the street and stopped where the car was supposed to be. He looked left and right. No car, no Martin. He grabbed his cell phone and punched in Martin's number. When he just got voicemail, he cursed, then called Vivian. He didn't even wait for her to say hello. "Viv, where's Martin?!" he demaned.  
  
"What do you mean? Isn't he with you?" asked Vivian.  
  
"I left to go to the bathroom. I was gone five minutes tops. I told him to call me if he saw anything. He never called, and I just got back. The car's gone and his cell's off.  
  
"That's weird," said Vivian, frowning. "I'll have Sam pick you up. Meanwhile, ask around and see if anyone saw him leave." She hung up and turned to Sam.  
  
"Sam, Martin seems to have left Danny stranded. Go out there and pick him up."  
  
Sam nodded, grabbed her keys, and left. 


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

When Sam pulled up, Danny was talking with a short, brown-haired woman. He excused himself and walked over to meet Sam when she got out.  
  
"Anyone see anything?" she asked.  
  
"No one that I've talked to...but that woman said her sister might have seen him. She had some sort of surgery a few weeks ago and isn't supposed to do much so she spends a lot of time people watching. She said we could go up and talk with her."  
  
Sam nodded. "I just found out that Martin's aunt died a week ago. That has to have upset him, so maybe he just couldn't take it anymore...I don't think he's talked to anyone about it."  
  
Danny looked doubtful. "Martin doesn't seem like the sort of person to just run off...but then again no one saw a struggle or anything."  
  
Sam shrugged. "Well, we shouldn't start jumping to conclusions. Let's go talk to the woman's sister."  
  
They followed the woman into her apartment. There, they saw a young woman, about 30, sitting in a chair near the window.  
  
"Marcy, there are some people who'd like to talk to you." She turned around.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
Danny figured it was best not to let them know they were with the FBI. It wasn't an official case yet.  
  
"I'm Danny, and this is Samantha," he said, nodding to Samantha. "My friend Martin and I had been sitting in a car parked right below your window for a while...did you happen to notice us? And did you see what happened to him?"  
  
Marcy nodded. "I saw you get out and walk down the street. It looked like your friend fell asleep. A few minutes after you left a man came out of this building and got in the car with him. Martin seemed alarmed at first but then he just gave the man the keys and they drove away. They went that way." she added, pointing to her left.  
  
Danny looked suprised. "So another man got in the car with him and drove away?"  
  
"Yeah," she shrugged. " I kind of wondered why another guy got in just as you left."  
  
"Could you tell us what the other man looked like?" asked Sam.  
  
Marcy shook her head. "Not really. He was pretty tall and thin. He had a dark coat on and a baseball cap, but that's all I remember."  
  
"Well, thank you. You've been a big help," Danny told her.  
  
"I hope you find your friend," she told them.  
  
Sam nodded and gave her a sad smile.  
  
When they were back outside, Sam turned to Danny. "Well at least we know he didn't leave on his own accord."  
  
Danny nodded. "But we have no idea who that person was or why he wanted Martin. He must have had a weapon with him since Martin didn't try to fight back."  
  
Sam cast Danny a worried glance as she got into the car. "Let's hope they contact us so we have something to go on." 


	7. Chapter 7 Lost but Found

Comfort (Part 7)  
  
Jack, Samantha, Danny and Vivian stood outside the door of a dilapidated building. They thought this was where their suspect, John Petri, was hiding out with a five year old girl who had gone missing two days ago. No one answered the door, so they went in one by one with their guns drawn.  
  
They found John passed out on the couch with beer cans scattered around him. Jack shook him until he woke up then arrested him. The rest of the team went off in search of the girl. Danny found what looked like a closet with three locks on it.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I found something!" he called. Sam and Vivian came over to him.  
  
"Ashley?" called Vivian. She put her ear to the door and listened.  
  
She heard a faint voice answer "Hello?"  
  
"That's her." Vivian said. Danny left to find something to break the locks with. "Ashley, just stay calm. We'll get you out of there soon. Are you the only one in there?"  
  
"No, there's a man in here too." she said. "I think he's asleep."  
  
"Can you wake him up?" asked Sam.  
  
"I'll try." she said doubtfully. They waited. "Ewww! His heads all sticky!"  
  
Sam and Vivian traded worried glances. "Try shaking him" suggested Vivian.  
  
A moment later they heard a male voice mutter, "Quit it."  
  
"He's awake now," announced Ashley.  
  
"Sir, can you tell us your name?" asked Vivian.  
  
"Vivian? Is that you?" mumbled the man.  
  
"Martin?!" exclaimed Sam and Vivian. Just then Danny showed up. He quickly pried the locks off and opened the door. Ashley quickly ran out and into Vivian's arms.  
  
In the far corner of the closet sat Martin, blinking his eyes in the sudden brightness. He was leaning against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. He had a nasty looking gash on his forehead and blood had dripped down his face.  
  
"Oh God Martin! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Sam.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," mumbled Martin. He slowly got to his feet. He swayed slightly, but Sam and Danny grabbed hold of his arms.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to a hospital," said Danny.  
  
"I'm fine!" protested Martin. "It's just a little cut. Head wounds always bleed a lot."  
  
"No, you're going to get checked out at a hospital," Sam told him. Martin sighed and allowed them to help him out of the house and into the car.  
  
"Sam, sit," said Danny. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Sam had recently taken to pacing up and down the hallway.  
  
"We've been here an hour!" she said with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Hospitals are always slow. I'm sure he's fine. Now sit." Sam reluctantly sat down next to Danny. Jack and Vivian came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Any news?" asked Jack. Danny shook his head.  
  
"Well," said Vivian, "John admitted to everything. Turns out he noticed you and Martin watching his apartment. He figured it'd be simpler to just take one of you. He gave Martin a nasty knock on the head when he wouldn't cooperate."  
  
Just then, a doctor came over to them. "Are you the ones that came in with Mr. Fitzgerald?" Everyone nodded. "Well, he has a concussion and needed a few stitches for the cut on his head. He should be fine, but someone should stay with him tonight.  
  
"I'll stay with him," volunteered Sam.  
  
The doctor nodded. "He's in room 2. He's free to go, just make sure you sign him out."  
  
Sam nodded, and the doctor left. As Jack and Vivian turned to visit Martin, Danny grinned at Sam. She shook her head. "Shut up," she muttered. Danny's grin just got larger as they followed Jack and Vivian into the room. 


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation

Comfort (Part 8)

Danny drove Sam to her house so she could grab some of her stuff for her stay at Martin's. Martin was silent the whole ride, nervously twisting his hands in his lap. Every so often, Sam would glance at him worridly, but he kept his gaze on the floor. Danny felt it best to keep quiet.

All too soon, Danny pulled up in front of Martin's apartment. Martin slowly got out of the car without a word. Sam looked back at Danny as she followed.

"Thanks," she told him. Danny nodded, gave her one last grin, and drove off. She took a deep breath, then followed Martin inside.

Martin headed straight for the refrigorator. "You want a sandwhich or something?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sure."

When they had finished eating, Martin stood up and began to put everything away. "No, you go lie down or something. I'll clean up," Sam told him. He looked at her for a minute, then nodded and left the kitchen.

When she was done, she ventured off in search of Martin. She found him standing in front of his living room window. She watched him for a minute, wondering if she should try to talk to him or not. "Well, he's got to talk to someone," she thought. She went over and stood next to him. She looked out the window for a bit, then turned to himl. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." He just kept staring out the window. Sam sighed. Ovbiously, he was going to make things difficult.

"If you wanna talk just let me know," she told him.

"I'm fine Samantha," he told her.

"You're anything but fine," Sam mumbled as she turned away from the window and headed back to the kitchen.

"I told you, I'm fine," she heard Martin say. She turned around. He still wouldn't look at her.

"No, you're not. All you'll do is stare out that damn window! You won't even look at me! You're aunt just died, but you never told anyone. Jamie called asking about you after the funeral. She said you wouldn't talk to anybody. You're not okay. You can't keep it all bottled up inside you forever! You've got to talk to someone about it!" She sighed, and walked over to stand next to Martin. "Look, I didn't mean to be angry, but you need to talk to someone," she said softly.

She looked at him and was shocked to see silent tears streaming down his face. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. As she felt his shoulders start to shake, she gently pushed him over to the couch. She sat down next to him and held him, letting him cry on her shoulder. She figured it would be best to try to talk to him later. Eventually, his sobs ceased and him breathing slowed down. She smiled. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping. She rested her head on his and let herself fall asleep next to him. 


End file.
